The Rising Twins of Necroma
by Faith24rocks
Summary: Athena is a girl who grew up in an orphanage and had a terrible childhood, but what she doesn't know is that she's from a magical place called Necroma and has powers. Her family was killed by her evil uncle who wanted to rule the land, will he win? Or will she defeat him?
1. Intro part 1

Long ago in a place called Necroma, the king ruled the land and there was peace throughout the kingdom. Necroma was a place filled with magic and wonder, the royal family were wizards; they were the Blackwood's (I know what you're thinking, wizards like Harry Potter, well it's not exactly like that, we don't use wands or have dark lords to defeat, our powers run in our veins; it's in our blood… literally, there is a distinct mark that's on the back of our necks, it's in the shape of a sun; that's one sure way to tell if someone's a wizard). The kings' younger brother Thantos was jealous that his brother Ezra was king instead of him. "Ezra, why must you boss me around like I'm your servant? It's bad enough you're king over me; but you decide to work me like a mule. Well I've had enough! I shall not be bullied around by my brother any longer." He said. Ezra looked at his brother, shook his head slowly, smiled and said "Thantos, dear naïve Thantos, I haven't been working you like my servant, I know it seems this way. I've only been pushing you so hard because a king needs to learn to deal with situations that may not be pleasant. I'm going to be a father soon dear brother while you're still in your prime, I was going to tell you at dinner tonight; but since you're here now I'll tell you. I was thinking of stepping down from king and giving you the position." Thantos was shocked and it seemed too good to be true so he wanted to know why his brother was having these thoughts "Ezra, I'm sorry I doubted you, but may I ask why you were thinking of this?" Thantos asked "As you know my wife is pregnant, and I want to be there when my child grows up, I don't want my wife to be the only one taking care of our child while I rule Necroma; besides, I want to watch my child grow old and I want to spend whatever time I have left on this planet with my family. I know how much you wanted to be king, so I thought I'd pass it off to you." Said Ezra "thank you brother" Thantos said as he was walking off. Thantos went off to the dungeons of the castle and started planning as to what he would do when he was king. "I'm going to raise taxes, take away their fun, and make sure they never stop working. This is going to be kingdom now and nobody's going to take it away from me, not again; I'll kill everyone who gets in my way if I have too, nothing is going to ruin this for me." He said out loud thinking he was alone, little did he know Ezra had followed him to tell him what time dinner would be at. After the king heard all of this he knew he couldn't pass off being king to Thantos. At dinner that night things were quiet and Thantos was getting anxious as to when Ezra was going to make the announcement "brother, you've been so quiet, is something on your mind?" Thantos said, "no brother just thinking of baby names for my child" said Ezra, Thantos looked at Ezra with such hatred and loath that he stood up and yelled "you said you were going to make me king!" Ezra stood up calmly and said "things have come up, I've decided I don't want to give up Necroma, these people need me and I can't just leave them." Thantos was furious at this and said "Necroma can be ruled by me! Necromancers are fine with change and can have a new leader!" (Necromancer: a person who lives in Necroma and has special abilities to control the elements) the king slowly walked away, but before he could reach the door Thantos had ran after him and tried to attack him, Ezra used his fire element to make a barrier between them. Thantos was using all his power to get to the king but the guards had taken him away to the dungeons and locked him up.


	2. Intro part 2

Ezra's wife Melody went into labour, she gave birth to twins; a baby boy, Draconis or Draco for short, and a baby girl, Athena. The king was over joyed and held his two children in his arms rocking them back and forth. While doing this he noticed Athena had a birth mark on the back of her left wrist in the shape of a star, he didn't think much of it. Ezra put the children in the crib and preformed a spell on his children with the help of his wife Melody, the spell insured that if the family were to be separated they would sense when they were close to one another again without knowing it. Melody had a star and moon amulet to put on the children, she gave the moon amulet to Draco and the star amulet to Athena; since she had had the star birth mark. After she put the amulets on the children she put a protective charm on them, making sure no harm shall come to them when they wore the amulets. Ezra and Melody left their sleeping children in the crib that was in the corner of their room and went to sleep. Meanwhile Thantos was planning his revenge on the king, he used his rare gift of teleportation to get out of the cell he was in and then changed himself to look like the guards. (I know what you're thinking, you think he just knocked the guard out and took his clothes; well you're wrong, Thantos was also a metamorphmagus, meaning he could change his appearance at will.) He walked by the guards and entered the kings' chamber and locked the doors. He walked up to the king and hexed him with an immobilisation spell, the king awoke only to find that he couldn't move, Thantos laughed evilly as he saw the terror in his brothers eyes. "You should be scared brother, you have a right to be" he taunted "you can't move and I have control of you and your wife" Thantos heard a cry from a baby, he hadn't noticed the crib in the corner of the room when he walked in. Melody had awaken only to find Thantos luring over the babies, she screamed for him to get away from them. He grinned at her and tried to pick up Draco and when he touched him, he received a small electric shock, and he looked confused so he tried again. This time the shock was twice as powerful, he looked angrily at Melody and went over to her, he held her by the throat demanding an answer, when she told him that the babies were protected and that he wouldn't be able to touch them he became furious, he started yelling at her to take the protective charm off the kids and when she refused he started chocking her. She was an inch away from death when Ezra's immobilisation spell wore off, he got up and shot a spell at Thantos. Thantos flew back and when regained his balance Ezra shot another spell at him sending him to the floor. Thantos and Ezra battled while Melody took Draco and Athena and started running, she went to hers and Ezra's meeting place in case of emergencies. She knew the children weren't safe in Necroma anymore and started making a portal to another dimension, just before the portal was ready Ezra came back and greeted his family, they had a plan.  
They had planned that Ezra would take Draco and Melody would take Athena and drop them off at separate places in the other dimension knowing it was too dangerous to keep them together, and hoped one day they would find each other again. Melody took Athena into the portal first and when she returned Ezra would take Draco. Melody dropped Athena off at an orphanage leaving her with her amulet and a letter explaining her true abilities. She returned to Necroma so that Ezra could take Draco into the portal, but when she got back she saw her husband laying on the floor bleeding to death and Draco was in the hands of Thantos, she tried her best to protect Draco but Thantos had used his dark necromancy powers to remove the amulet from Draco's neck and take the protective charm off of him. Before Melody could save Draco, Thantos had already killed him, she fell to the ground screaming and crying, she looked around her to see her husband and son dead. Rage boiled inside of her and she attacked Thantos weakening him so much that he had no power left, just before his powers were fully drained he used his last ounce of power to attack Melody. Melody lay on the floor bleeding to death and Thantos ordered her to tell him where she took Athena, because the portal had closed by then. She refused to tell him so he killed her once and for all. All that was left on the ground for the guards to find were the king and queen's dead bodies, the only thing left of Draco was his moon amulet; his body was never found.


	3. Athena's intro to power

Athena grew up in and orphanage with other children, she watched as they all got adopted and went to loving homes with caring families. She always wished that one day someone would adopt her and love her; she always felt useless in this world and wondered what had happened to her parents. Mrs. Honey the woman who worked at the orphanage always told her that her parents didn't love her and didn't care about her and that's why they had left her at the orphanage as a baby. Mrs. Honey hated children so it was kind of ironic that she worked at an orphanage, despite her name Mrs. Honey was the bitterest person you could ever meet. She would beat the children when they did something wrong or made a mistake. Athena being the oldest there was expected to do the most, she would help the younger children with their chores, and if the other children did something wrong or Mrs. Honey got mad at them, she would take their beatings for them. Athena had been beaten so badly that Mrs. Honey has broken her nose, ribs, arms, and hands several times along with giving her countless bruises, cuts, and black eyes. No matter how much pain Athena was in Mrs. Honey expected her chores to be done, Athena would never complain about the pain but she was screaming in agony on the inside.

One day a little girl from the orphanage named Jessica was dusting a vase when accidentally dropped it causing it to shatter, Mrs. Honey hurried over when she heard the smash and was about to hit Jessica when Athena stepped in and stopped her from hurting the poor girl, taking the beating herself. Only this time was different; when Mrs. Honey tried to hit Athena a force stopped her from doing so, Mrs. Honey looked confused and started yelling at Athena "you stupid girl, stop whatever it is you're doing and let me give you what you deserve!" Athena said nothing but imagined Mrs. Honey being thrown to the floor like a ragdoll and not being able to hurt her. The next thing she knew Mrs. Honey had been thrown to the floor unable to move, Athena was shocked, had she made that happen to Mrs. Honey? No it couldn't have been her, she wasn't capable of doing that, was she? While Athena was in deep thought Mrs. Honey got up and tried to attack her from behind, just before she could touch Athena, she held her hands up as if to stop her. Mrs. Honey hit a force field of some sort, making it impossible for her to harm Athena. When Athena put her hands down the force field was gone, Mrs. Honey took this as another opportunity; she grabbed a broken piece of glass from the vase that shattered and threw it at Athena when her back was turned. Athena swiped her hand in the air like she was trying to swat the glass away, and without touching it the glass followed her hand and fell to the floor.


	4. The Letter

Mrs. Honey looked angry and couldn't believe what had happened "so that stupid letter was right about you; I don't care if you have magical powers or not, you still belong to me. If those people wanted to keep you they shouldn't have left you on my front door step and given you to me, I still own you and you're not going anywhere." Mrs. Honey spat with venom dripping from every word. "w-what l-le-letter? W-what people?" stuttered Athena "and there's no fucking way that necklace protects you and gives you powers, I've tried it before and it doesn't do shit." Mrs. Honey said ignoring Athena's questions "what necklace? What powers? What protection? What are you talking about?!" Athena said loudly questioning what Mrs. Honey had been saying. "The fucking necklace that you were wearing when you first came here! And that stupid letter saying that you were magical and powerful or some shit, which I don't believe" Mrs. Honey said answering Athena "where is the necklace now?" asked Athena "it's in my office" Mrs. Honey replied "why'd you take it?" said Athena "because if the letter was true that meant the necklace had magic powers and I wanted them for myself, but when I put it on nothing happened, so it's just a useless piece of junk, like you" Mrs. Honey said "I want it back" said Athena "what?" "you heard me, the necklace, I want it back" she said Mrs. Honey just laughed and said "well that's not going to fucking happen, anything you came here with belongs to me if I take it; and it doesn't get returned until I give it back or you're adopted, and let's face it you and I both know that's never going to fucking happen." Athena angrily stomped off knowing Mrs. Honey was right, who would want to adopt a freak like her anyways?


	5. Is this really happening?

She sat in her room and wondered if Mrs. Honey had been lying or not about her having powers; she decided to test it out and tried opening her dresser drawer with magic. She concentrated with her mind and the drawer opened slightly, she decided to try with her hands; she put her hand up and slowly moved her hand towards herself, and the drawer opened. She kept making things move around with her powers, while doing this she discovered that she can also tell things to move or do something and they will; "radio turn on" and the radio turned on. This was so cool and all so new to Athena, she had things flying around her and moving, she had music playing and was dancing around, she'd point her finger at something and I would start moving, she'd say a command to something and it would obey her. It was exactly like the scene from the movie 'Matilda' when Matilda finds out she has powers and has a dance party with things flying all around her and music blasting. It felt amazing to be able to do those things, she truly did have powers. It was the most exciting thing that ever happened in my life (oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My bad, I'm Athena, Athena Blackwood, the daughter of the king and queen of Necroma, of course at that time I didn't know I was the princess of Necroma. Anyways, back to the story.) I knew I had to get back my necklace, but how? It's not like anybody was going to adopt me anytime soon. Just as I was thinking of a plan to retrieve my necklace I heard Mrs. Honey talking to someone. "

what do you mean you want to adopt Athena? Nobody wants a fucking brat like her trust me, I hate living with the little shit and I'm the one taking care of her. So what the fuck would want with her?" "I'm a friend of the families, well at least I used to be, and the least I could do is adopt and care for Athena since her family is no longer able to" said a woman's voice "I just don't think that's a good idea, she is quite disturbed, and only talks to me" Mrs. Honey said that bitch! She's lying to the woman who wants to adopt me! I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs 'SHE'S LYING' But nothing escaped my lips because i still didn't know if what i was hearing was true or if it was just my imagination and for the record I talk to other people it's just that I've been isolated my whole life so I don't really have a chance to. "I appreciate the concern, but she'll be fine when she moves in with me, and if she's still disturbed then I'll get her help" replied the woman "I guess I have no other choice but to let you adopt the little fucker." Mrs. Honey said "ATHENA! Get your ass down here, someone wants to see you" she yelled up the stairs.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was this really it? Was I really getting out of this hell hole? I gathered the small amount of belongings I had and went downstairs.


	6. Finally Leaving

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by Mrs. Honey who looked angrier than I have ever seen her before "who did you call you stupid bitch! How did you plan this? Did you pay this person to pretend to adopt you so you could get away?" Mrs. Honey said while shaking me, I couldn't say anything because I was being jostled around "ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" screamed Mrs. Honey still shaking me, before I could say anything the woman came into the room and pulled Mrs. Honey off of me, "are you alright dear?" she asked me in a sweet voice, I didn't know this woman for more than two seconds and already I liked her more than anyone I had ever known. "fine I'm used to it by now so that didn't affect me at all" I replied she looked like she was in her 20's and had shoulder length brown hair with piercing green eyes with some freckles. She was kind and had a gentle voice, she was very easy on the eyes, although her eyes didn't seem like she was a 20 year old woman; she had the eyes of a 15 year old girl.

Mrs. Honey got up and was angry, the woman said "well Mrs. Honey the papers are signed and everything is in order, now I believe that means I have full custody of Athena Blackwood" Mrs. Honey scowled "yes I suppose so" she said through clenched teeth "now if you don't mind I believe you have something of Athena's and I'm sure she would like it back" replied the woman, Mrs. Honey looked shocked that the woman knew about the necklace, she walked to her office and when she returned she had the necklace and letter in her hand. "Here just fucking take it" Mrs. Honey said handing me the letter and necklace "thanks" I said dryly "I guess this is goodbye then Mrs. Honey" said the woman "just get the fuck out! And dont even think about coming back you whore!" yelled Mrs. Honey angrily, the woman took my bag in her hand and gestured for me to walk ahead of her, as we were walking out the door Mrs. Honey yelled "good riddance you fucking filthy slut!" it felt too good to be true, I was actually leaving the place I grew up in and hated so much, it was a dream come true, I honestly couldn't believe I was leaving here and with such a nice woman too.


	7. Mystery woman

The thought occurred to me that I had no idea who this woman was but she knew who I was, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled "I am sure you are wondering who I am and what happened to your parents and what your past is. These things will all be answered shortly but for now you need to follow me." The woman said grabbing my arm and pulling me down a dark ally, it was kind of sketchy that she was dragging me down into a dark ally, but she said she knew what happened to my parents and about my past and that's what I've wanted to know for forever, and besides if I do reject following her she might put me back into the orphanage which can't happen considering I just got out of that place... Literally. When we reached the end of the ally it was pitch black and there was only one stream of light coming from above, "did you get her?" another woman's voice said "of course I did you idiot" the woman who had my arm replied "good" the other woman said. The woman who was holding me released me and something was happening to her, I don't know what it was but it sounded weird. "Come on" one of the women said, they both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me back out of the ally. When I could finally see the light of day again I turned to my left to see a girl who looked a bit older than me, she had long light ginger hair, with emerald green eyes, and she had freckles, and had peachy skin. When I turned to my right I saw a girl who looked my age, she had long black raven hair, electric blue eyes, and a fair skin complexion. "Where's the woman that adopted me? Shouldn't I be with her? Please let me go back to her, she said she knew my family and she knew about my past. I've always wanted to know about my past so please let me go so she can tell me" the two girls laughed "what are you laughing at? I'm serious, please just let me go" the girl with the ginger hair giggled and said "the woman you saw before doesn't exist" I was confused, she was real, she had to be she adopted me didn't she? "That's impossible, she adopted me I saw her with my own eyes" I said "you're not crazy you did see her but she isn't real" said the girl with the raven hair "how is that even possible? That doesn't make sense if I saw her that means she has to exist" the two girls giggled again "you did she her silly, but she changed her appearance, and now she looks likes Artemis over there" said the ginger haired girl gesturing to the girl on my right "I don't understand" I said "of course you don't you're new to magic so you don't understand it yet, and it probably doesn't help when miss preppy priss over there doesn't explain anything" said the girl who was supposedly Artemis "my name is Penelope, not miss preppy priss, Arty we've been over this" "whatever miss preppy priss" "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Penelope's hair flashed a tomato red (which was pretty much my hair colour) and she looked like she wanted to attack Artemis who was just standing there with a blank face trying to stifle her giggles, finally she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a laugh, as i awkwardly stood there still confused about how Artemis changed from a woman who adopted me to a teenager "aha you know i love it when you get angry, its the funniest shit I've ever seen and yet it never gets old" Artemis said in between her laughing fits, Penelope looked even angrier than before so I decided to change the subject "so you're telling me that people who have magical powers can change their appearance just like that?" I questioned, the two girls looked at each other smiled and said "yes" at the same time, "they're called metamorphmagus' and only a few people have the ability to change their appearance without actually doing anything, it's a very rare gift that only a select few have, matter of fact you actually have this ability too." Penelope said "I don't have this gift, this metamorph- whatever, I've never changed my appearance" I said "Well have you ever tried?" Penelope said "well, no but-" "then you don't know for sure until you try do you?" she said "I guess not" I replied "go on then, try it out" I tried to think of someone to turn into, I thought of a short girl with blonde hair and green eyes, all of a sudden I felt my body shrinking and my hair changing colour, but it hadn't turned out like I planned. Instead of a short blonde girl with green eyes, I ended up being a midget with brown eyes and scruffy brown hair "aw you look so cute" Penelope gushed "don't worry about it, you just need to practice that's all" I felt embarrassed and turned back into myself, a red haired girl with bright green blue eyes, only this time my hair wasn't as bright as a fire truck like usual, instead it was purple. I started freaking out, how did my hair turn purple, why was it purple? I was so worried that my hair started turning grey, why was it going grey? I didn't age that fast did I? I started feeling sick, and sure enough my hair started turning colours again, this time it was green. "what's going on?" I asked started to get scared, my started turning white. "you are a special type of metamorphmagus, your hair and eyes change colour with your mood" Artemis said "Ya it's red when you're angry or in pain, purple when you're embarrassed, blue when you're sad, grey when you're worried, green when you're feeling sick, orange when you're jealous, white when you're scared, pink when you're happy, turquoise when you're relaxed, black when you're distracted or in deep thought, yellow when you're insecure, and your natural hair colour when you're depressed or have no emotion at the time" said Penelope in a happy voice "my hair has never changed colour before, so why start now?" I asked "what colour is your hair usually?" Penelope asked "it's usually red" I replied "are you always angry or always in pain?" she asked "well yes but-" I started to say but was cut off "well that's why, you've never experienced any other emotion so your eyes and hair never changed colour" she interrupted.


	8. Ice cream and Arguments

I was thinking about what she was

saying and my hair turned black, maybe Penelope was right. "put the amulet on" said Artemis, I was confused "the necklace that the orphanage lady gave you, ya it's called an amulet and put it on, it'll protect you and help you master your powers," again I did what she said and put the amulet on, once I put it on I felt a rush through my body it made me tingle inside, it felt weird, almost like it wasn't from this planet, but it felt right at the same time. "How does that feel?" Artemis asked "weird, but it feels like I was meant to wear it" I replied the ginger haired girl was practically in tears "I'm so proud of you, you're so grown up" she said hugging me "um thank you, I think?" Artemis walked over to us and pulled her off of me "alright Penelope get off of the girl, we need her alive if she is going to help us" said Artemis "aw Arty you're no fun, I just wanted to give her a hug" Penelope said in a pouting voice to Artemis "Penelope, do I have to remind you that we are running out of time and we need to train her to master her powers?" "I know but that's no reason to be all grumpy and serious, I say we go out for ice cream instead, I'm sure Athena hasn't had ice cream in forever" said Penelope "NO! We don't have time for ice cream, we have to train her so she masters her powers so she can defeat Thantos" Artemis said "who's Thantos?" I asked "and why does he need to be defeated?" Penelope and Artemis looked at each other and started whispering to one another "see what you did, know we have to tell her" "me? It's not my fault I wasn't the one who said Thantos' name and said we had to defeat him" "yes that's true but you were fooling around, so I had to say that because you forgot the real reason of why we came here" "I didn't forget I just think it's a lot of pressure to be springing on someone that you just meet, 'hey ya you don't know us but we know you, and the fate of our planet depends on you, no pressure or anything' was that how you wanted to introduce yourself?" "of course not but the sooner we get started the better" "I know but I think it would be better to discuss over ice cream, nobody can be mad at you after you give them ice cream" "are you kidding me right now?! We are not going to discuss this over ice cream, we'll just tell her and then start training her" I was just standing there watching them argue while listening to them "um hello? I'm still here, and I'm confused more than ever now, will someone please tell me what's going on?" I said "do you see what you did now? She's confused and wants to know what's going on" Penelope said "me? It's not my fault, you weren't on task and I had to say something to get you back on track" Artemis said "it's not my fault, I wanted to discuss it over ice cream" Penelope replied "enough with the stupid ice cream! We aren't getting ice cream!" Artemis said to Penelope angrily "guys will someone explain what's happening?" I said to get them to stop arguing "sorry about that dear we'll tell you what we were talking about" Penelope said to me "not here, you won't" said Artemis "oh I know! Why don't we take her to the training base" said Penelope in her cheery preppy voice "for once you actually have a good idea" Artemis said in her hostile serious voice.


	9. Teleporting

They grabbed my arms and looked around to make sure no one was around to see us and then all of a sudden I felt like I was being sucked through a tube and spinning around uncontrollably, I couldn't breathe, or at least it felt that way. When we landed I fell to the ground gasping for air, Artemis and Penelope landed perfectly and stood straight as if they had not been affected by what had happened at all. Penelope came over and helped me stand up "what just happened?" I asked "you teleported" Artemis said like it was obvious "very effectively too if I might add, most people throw up on their first time" Penelope said in her happy voice I looked around and all I saw was trees, leaves, and wild life around me "are we in a forest?" I asked "no you silly goose, it only looks like we're in a forest" Penelope squeaked "we had to use magic to hide the location of your training base" Artemis replied "how do you two know each other anyways?" I asked "we're sisters" Artemis replied dryly "no need to say it so grumpily" Penelope said "whatever" Artemis replied "don't you say whatever to me missy, let's just take a minute to remember who the older sibling is" Penelope said "wait a minute, you're the older sister?" I asked Penelope "yup" she replied cheerily "hard to believe isn't it" Artemis said as she started waving her hand in the air and the next thing I knew there was this huge building with a giant yard with a bunch of equipment for me to train with. "This is where you will be training to master your powers, and we're here to help you" Artemis said. They lead me into the building and started showing me around, there was so many new things here that I was supposed to train with that I felt a bit overwhelmed.


	10. Pasts Revealed & Birthmark Discoveries

"So now that you know your way around, any questions?" Artemis asked "just one" I replied "where's the bathroom?" They both giggled thinking I was joking "no I'm serious, I actually gotta go" "oh sorry, thought you were joking, it's down the hall to left second door" Artemis said

When I returned they brought me to a sitting area and after we all got comfortable they asked if I had any other questions in which case I asked "what is my past?" They both looked at each other and I knew they were going to try and make an excuse to tell me another time, but I needed to know now. "I know you think I can't handle it but I'm dying to know, please tell me" Artemis sighed and started telling me everything about my past, how my uncle was jealous of my dad, how my parents put protection charms on my brother and I, how my parents tried to save my brother and I but only ended up being able to save me, how my uncle killed my family and then disappeared, and about how my brothers body was never found. "So you're telling me that my brother, my twin brother's body was never found? I didn't even know I had a brother, wait if his body was never found doesn't that mean that there's a chance he is still alive?" "Athena, I'm sorry but the chances of that are slim to none, we just need to concentrate on you mastering your powers so you can defeat your uncle and Necroma can go back to being a peaceful place" "what happened to Necroma?" I asked "well after your uncle disappeared he did everything he could to regain his powers and find you, he was never able to find you but he had help from one of his friends to regain his power, you see his friend had given up half of his powers so that Thantos could become king and rule Necroma. When he gave up his powers Thantos had promised him that they would rule the kingdom together but when he regained his strength he was greedy and instead of keeping his promise of ruling the kingdom together he stole the rest of his friends powers and killed him. When Thantos returned to the castle he stole all of guard's powers and killed anyone who got in his way, he forced the guards to work for him and made them bring everyone from the kingdom to the castle so he could steal their power. Now he has everybody's powers and is king of Necroma, everyone is miserable there and they need your help to stop him. You're the only one that can help us" Artemis said hopefully "I don't know if I can do this, I mean he has everyone's powers and I'm just one person" I said "that's the thing Athena, you're not alone, you have us and his powers will be no match for yours on March 24th" Artemis said "March 24th? That's my 16th birthday" "I know, that's also when your powers will be at their strongest, so that's when you'll have to defeat him" she said "which means you only have 1 month to master your powers, and it's going to be twice as hard, considering you have so many abilities, and you have both spectrums of necromancy" said Penelope "both spectrums of necromancy?" I asked confused "necromancy is the ability to control the five elements" said Penelope "five elements? I thought there was only four" I said "the four most common elements are fire, water, wind, and earth, but there is a fifth element that not many people know about; spirit" Penelope replied "but you have both spectrums meaning you have the main five and also the dark five which include electricity, pain, darkness, destruction, and death. The star birth mark on the back of your left wrist is a sign that you have both spectrums; your uncle also has that birth mark, and he controls both spectrums" she said "woah that's wicked, I had no idea" I said amused "see how some sides are shaded in? Those are the dark elements and the parts that aren't shaded in are the light elements, you didn't think much of your birthmark before because you didn't know its true meaning. You probably just thought you had a cool birthmark shaped like a star" she added "and I only have 1 month to master all my powers?" "But that's going to be impossible, I'll never my powers in that time I'll need a miracle" I said "not if we get start your training right now, if we start now and you train everyday with us you can do it" said Artemis "well then what are we waiting for?" I said


End file.
